


family visit

by vernella



Series: korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernella/pseuds/vernella
Summary: korra and asami visit the water tribe
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: korrasami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	family visit

When Korra wakes up, the sun is shining brightly into her and Asami’s room. Opening up her sleepy eyes, she comes face to face with Asami who was still sleeping soundly. She’d had a long work day the night before, making sure that she could be completely free this weekend to finally visit Korra’s family at the water tribe.

Black locks framing her face, Asami looks so peaceful in her sleep that Korra almost doesn’t want to wake her up.

Almost. 

“Asamiiiiii, wake up!!”

It only causes Asami to roll around a little, not opening her eyes, giving a little tired, “Hmmmm?”

“Asami…..” Korra drawls off her girlfriends name, smiling when Asami opens her green eyes.

She kisses her cheeks and runs a hand through Asami’s hair.

“Good morning Asami.”

“Morning love.”

Though she’s tired, Asami’s eyes brighten up when she sees Korra, and begins humming contently as Korra plays with her hair.

“You ready?”

“Of course, it’s been ages since the last time we visited. You must be so excited.”

Korra nods happily. “I’ve really missed mom and dad. I’m gonna give them the biggest hugs when we arrive.”

Asami’s lips slightly frown. “I’m so sorry that you’ve been so busy. I know that as Avatar you have your duties but you should still be able to see your family.”

Korra shakes her head. “We’ve been over this before Asami. Don’t worry. I’ll always take care of myself and my family first.”

Asami reaches out to wrap Korra in a tight hug. Over the many years they’ve been together, Asami and Korra has given each other many hugs but she’d never get tired of wrapping herself around Korra. It was a simple act that brought them both so much comfort and warmth.

Korra relaxes into the hug and whispers into Asami’s ear. “And when I say family, it includes you. I’d do anything for you.”

Asami buries her face into Korra’s shoulder. “I know, Korra. I know.”

xxx

They eventually both rise out of bed to get into their washroom, washing their face and brushing their teeth.

Asami chuckles when Korra winks at her reflection in the mirror.

“God, you’re so flirty in the early morning.”

Korra smirks. “What, don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it?”

Asami smiles back. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

They eat breakfast next, a quick meal of bagels and eggs.

Afterwards they get ready, making sure to dress warmly for the cold climate at the water tribe.

Asami grins as she goes through her closet and finds the woolen dress she’d worn when she and Korra announced that they been dating to Korra’s family.

They’d been dating for a year and were both so nervous.

But it soon was revealed that their nerves had been for nothing.

Korra’s family was thrilled to find out about the relationship, Korra’s mother even going as far to start planning their wedding right on the spot.

Asami feels warm hands wrap around her. 

“Oh my god, you wearing this when we first told them we were dating.”

Asami nods. “We were so scared. It’s been years yet I still remember the exact conversation I had with Opal before leaving to go meet up with you. I completely freaked out and told her I shouldn’t go.”

Korra touches the blue embellishments on the dress. “I’m glad she convinced you otherwise.”

“Me too. Though I liked you way too much to actually back out.”

Korra chuckles. “I remember before we got together Bolin telling me that you liked someone and being so envious. Man, I tortured him for weeks trying to figure out who it was.”

“And I remember toturing him to not tell you! I kept my feelings to myself for a long time but it got too hard to keep everything bundled up inside. Bolin saw me sulking when you were seeing someone else and easily figured it out.”

Asami looks at the dress and remembers all the great emotions she felt when she and Korra had gotten together.

“Should I wear it? I think it’ll still fit.”

Korra smiles. “You should. It’s a beautiful dress on you.”

Asami nods. “What will you wear?”

Korra leaves to search for something in one of the drawers.

She comes back with a wide grin. In her hands is a blue water tribe outfit. “It’s my mom’s. She’ll be happy to see me wearing it.”

Asami smiles. “You’ll look beautiful. I know your mom will be thrilled.”

They quickly get ready then move onto checking their packed bags, making sure that they have all the gifts they’re gonna give to Korra’s family.

Asami had spent weeks shopping around for various items and ensuring that everyone should recieve something special.

She picks up the handmade blade she’d gotten for Korra’s father.

“I really hope he’ll like this. You certain he doesn’t have this type of blade already?”

“Certain. He’ll love it.”

After gathering all their things they finally head outside where Naga is waiting.

Korra greets Naga with kisses and joyful shouts. “Ahh Naga. You ready, girl?”

The trip to the water tribe is long, taking a few days of travel but both Asami and Korra enjoy it greatly. They spend their time gazing at the beautiful scenery around them and relaxing in each other’s arms.

When they finally arrive to the Water Tribe, the entirety of Korra’s family is waiting for them.

It used to be daunting to Asami. Being the last one of her family meant she worried she’d struggle to fit in with Korra’s family. She knew she wanted to join if they’d let her.

Korra’s parents scream out in joy as they approach. “Korra! Asami! Welcome home!”

Hearing those words meant the world to Asami. Home. She knew those words were for her too. She had a home that cherished and welcomed her.

Korra jumps down from Naga and is engulfed in a massive hug. “I’ve missed you guys so much!”

Asami grins as she leaps down from Naga as well.

Korra’s parents look from their daughter and smile when they see Asami.

She’s soon engulfed in a warm hug.

“Asami, we’re so glad you’re here. How are you? How was the journey?”

Asami steps back from the hug and is delighted when she sees the smiles on Korra’s parents faces.

“I’m doing great. And the journey was absolutely wonderful. Thank you for having us here.”

Korra’s father nods. “Of course, you two are welcome anytime. You must be tired and hungry. Let’s get inside shall we?”

Korra and her mother lead the way, Korra animatedly speaking about what seems to be one of her latest missions.

Asami smiles fondly at them until she catches Korra’s father staring at her.

“She really missed you guys.”

He gives her a knowing smile. “We have as well.”

Inside, there’s a large feast waiting for them, filled with Korra’s favourite childhood meals.

They dig in quickly and talk amongst each other excitedly.

Korra and Asami have much to share and Korra’s parents want to hear about everything.

They talk late into the night until Korra’s mother shoos them into the guest room. “We can talk tomorrow. You two need to rest.”

Asami agrees when Korra let’s out a massive yawn. “Thank you for the amazing food. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once inside, they quickly change into pajamas and get into bed.

Korra can’t stop smiling, which means Asami can’t stop smiling.

She gives Korra a quick peck on the forehead. “You look so happy.”

Korra takes Asami’s hands and rubs them soothingly. “I am. Spending time with you and my parents always does.”

Asami sighs happily. “What do we have planned for tomorrow?”

“Some friendly competition.”

Asami raises her eyebrows in confusion.

“My cousins have planned some events with traditional water tribe games. Don’t know how they think they can beat the avatar but I’m excited.”

“Don’t get so cocky, you may very well lose. Especially if you’re competing against me.”

Asami showingly flexes her arm, a clear attempt to imitate Korra.

Korra begins snorting with laughter. “Oh my gosh, I don’t look like that!”

Asami continues on with her exaggerated imitation. “Actually, you do. I’ve spent a long time looking at you doing this.”

Korra’s laughter only grows louder. “No, no you’re doing it wrong!”

She flexes her own arm in return, causing them both to double down in laughter.

“Can’t believe you did that.”

Asami grins. “I learned from the very best.”

She snuggles closer and wraps her arms around Korra. “As much as I would love to make fun of you all night, we really should get some sleep.”

Korra nods before kissing Asami goodnight. “Alright. Sleep well, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Korra.”


End file.
